There is often a need to support a media player on a child's stroller, a high chair, an auto child seat, a wheelchair, an airport lounge seat or other chair or object where a media player can be used. Devices for doing so that have been presented in the past are typically insufficient with regard to optimal positioning and retention of a media player. And, some devices are overly complex, which increases production and sales costs, as well as operator difficulty. The present apparatus selectively clamps to an existing object to support a media player upon a tray with hinged cover. The multi-plane adjustments provide that children and adults alike have the advantage of correctly and easily positioning a media player in relation to a given seat or other support device.